


Marcher avec les morts

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Death, Gen, Mutilation, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: quelques petites fics sur Hyoga et les pertes successives dans sa vie ;1er volet : Des morts jamais bien loin.2ème : Une zone de vide.3ème : La même blessure.





	1. Jamais bien loin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcher avec des morts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des morts jamais loin  
>  **Auteur :** "ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (manga)  
>  **Personnages :** Hyōga ; mention de Natassia, Isaak et Camus  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** o9#o8, « fantômes » pour 10_choix" >  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : jusqu’à la moitié de Hadès  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800 et des brouettes

La mort est omniprésente dans la vie de Hyōga. Depuis longtemps et ça ne semble pas près de s’arrêter, et pourtant ne s’y est jamais vraiment habitué à l’idée. Il a toujours du mal à y croire quand elle survient.  
L’on se plaît à dire que sa route est jonchée de cadavres ; des adversaires vaincus, bien évidemment, et aussi des êtres chers tragiquement perdus. La mort frappe tout le monde aveuglément, sans justice…  
Et aucun d’eux ne sera jamais complètement mort pour lui, tant qu’ils pourront hanter sa mémoire, ses cauchemars.

Sa mère a disparu quand il était encore si jeune, dans ce tragique accident. Elle a refermé une porte sur la panique ambiante, le bateau s’est doucement enfoncé dans les flots, et ce fut tout.  
Souvent il s’est demandé ; s’ils étaient restés chez eux au lieu de répondre à l’appel de Kidô, il n’y aurait eu aucune raison qu’elle meure ; serait-elle encore à ses côtés ? ou les gens de la Fondation Graad auraient-ils à toute force tenté de la faire disparaître pour mettre la main sur lui ? Le naufrage... y a-t-il la moindre chance pour qu’il ait été provoqué ?  
Toutes ces questions n’auront jamais de réponse. L’accident s’est produit. Il ne pourra jamais l’effacer. Mais il peut encore retrouver sa mère.

Des années plus tard, elle est toujours aussi belle, comme si elle ne faisait que dormir, dans ces eaux glacées. Comme si elle allait se réveiller un jour… ses rêves en sont pleins.  
Elle ne le tiendra plus dans ses bras, sa voix douce ne résonnera plus jamais à ses oreilles, mais au moins peut-il toujours venir contempler son visage. La mort ne lui ôtera pas cela.

À quel prix toutefois l’a-t-il retrouvée ?  
La première fois qu’il a plongé à sa rencontre, il a provoqué par imprudence un nouvel accident. Son meilleur ami, son presque frère, s’est noyé. Par sa propre faute !

Il savait depuis le début qu’ils n’étaient pas seulement camarades d’entraînement mais qu’ils se retrouveraient un jour en compétition ; l’un obtiendrait l’Armure du Cygne et l’autre... perdrait. Finirait soldat de base. Mourrait peut-être. Mais ça n’aurait pas dû se régler ainsi !

Peut-il vivre à sa place ? Porter son rêve jusqu’au bout ? Endosser l’armure et faire sien ses idéaux de justice ? Gagner ou perdre, à la base, lui était égal. Les gens de Graad voulaient qu’il rapporte l’Armure au Japon, lui voulait simplement revoir sa mère, et le reste n’avait pas énormément d’intérêt. Mais depuis qu’il a rencontré Camus, et Isaak, et perdu injustement Isaak, ses impressions du monde ont changé.

Plus tard encore, c’est son maître qui s’en est allé. D’abord, il avait quitté ce coin des terres glacées de Sibérie qui n’était qu’à eux pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire, livrant ses élèves à eux-mêmes… avec les conséquences tragiques que l’on sait. Et puis leurs retrouvailles au cœur des combats n’ont été qu’une nouvelle séparation.  
Il lui a laissé tout ce qu’il pouvait : le savoir parfait du Zéro Absolu, de manière à ce qu’il ne puisse jamais l’oublier, et la résolution total avec laquelle se lancer dans les combats suivants. Au prix le plus fort : de sa propre vie.  
Ça a payé ; les enseignements de Camus le suivent par delà la tombe. Son ombre continue à le guider ; il ressent sa présence à ses côtés au combat. 

Quand il se retrouve face à Isaak, justement, Camus semble encore là pour lui. Et Isaak lui-même… Isaak censé être mort, qu’il a pleuré des années durant, se dresse bien vivant devant lui !  
Mais pas pour longtemps. Cet ami, il l’aura perdu plusieurs fois. Deux, trois, s’il compte son changement de camp comme une autre mort ? Le retour miraculeux ne sera que de courte durée. De sa propre main, il faut qu’il escorte le traître au tombeau, et définitivement cette fois. Qu’il ne revienne plus. Qu’il n’y ait cette fois aucun doute. 

Mais le doute, justement, s’insinue dans son cœur. Si lui n’était pas mort ; et après tout, après l’accident l’on n’avait jamais retrouvé son corps… s’il était secrètement en vie, qu’en est-il des autres ? Quelle certitude a-t-il ?  
Son maître non plus, il ne l’a pas vu mort ; inconscient qu’il était lui-même à la fin de leur affrontement. Et sa mère qui semble seulement dormir et attendre qu’on vienne la réveiller…

Il ne s’écoule d’ailleurs pas longtemps avant que celui qui règne sur les morts vienne l’éprouver en renvoyant contre ses alliés son maître. Encore une fois, il voit un cher disparu marcher devant de lui ; encore une fois, il doit le voir disparaître à nouveau sous ses yeux. 

Alors en descendant aux Enfers y affronter Hadès et ses Spectres qu’est-ce qui lui dit qu’il ne va pas y trouver l’ombre de sa mère morte ?


	2. Une zone de vide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et rien ne devrait pouvoir le toucher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une zone de vide  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** 'Cygnus' Hyōga ; évocation de Natassia, Isaak et Camus  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o9#o1, « zéro absolu » pour 10_choix">  
>  **Continuité :** pas bien spécifique mais après le _Sanctuaire_ au moins, possiblement après _Poséidon_ aussi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

La température est due au mouvement des atomes. Le froid est dû au ralentissement de ce mouvement. Le zéro absolu est la température pour laquelle tout mouvement cesse.  
La température du vide total.  
C’est ce que son maître lui a appris. Dit, répété, démontré. Enseigné. La leçon est appris ; ce ne sont plus juste des mots creux ni même une technique à imiter sans la comprendre vraiment. Il _sait_. Hyōga en est capable, désormais : par la force de sa volonté, faire cesser le chaos. _Tout_ arrêter autour de lui. Il va même au-delà de ce pouvait Camus.  
Il peut créer une zone de… rien. Pas de vide à proprement parler – les atomes de l’air ne disparaissent pas pour autant – mais où tout s’immobilise. Quand il s’entoure de cette barrière, rien ne peut venir le toucher.  
Il en va de même pour ses émotions.

Arrêter les atomes au lieu de les éclater demande une grande concentration. Un calme profond. Il faut pour cela faire là encore non pas le ‘vide’, mais la certitude, dans son esprit. N’avoir plus aucun doute. Ne rien laisser le toucher d’extérieur.  
Et geler jusqu’à ses sentiments.

Rien ne peut l’approcher, physiquement ; rien ne doit non plus le toucher ; intérieurement.  
Pour lui, comme pour la protection des autres : ceux qui le touchent, ceux qui l’approchent même d’un peu trop près, dans cette zone zéro, sont en danger.  
C’est valable pour nombre d’autres guerriers puissants, certes. Nombreux sont ceux capables de dresser une aura destructrice autour d’eux sans même avoir besoin de toucher leurs adversaires.  
Mais il est persuadé qu’il y a quelque chose de pire chez lui. Quelque chose qui a commencé avant même qu’il n’apprenne à tout geler, qu’il ne devienne un guerrier. La destruction a commencé d’elle-même avant. Le hasard, un manque de chance ou une malédiction… Si ceux qui l’aiment meurent tous, si le vide se crée autour de lui, ne ferait-il pas mieux de laisser geler son cœur et ne plus jamais laisser quiconque le toucher ? Par précaution, tant pour protéger ces autres autour que lui-même et ne plus souffrir d’une nouvelle perte ?


	3. La même blessure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prends un de mes yeux. Et tue-moi. Et..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La même blessure  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya   
> **Personnages :** ‘Cygnus’ Hyōga, ‘Kraken’ Isaak  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o9#10, « œil pour œil » pour 10_choix">  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 16-17  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Hyōga a vécu des années avec la culpabilité d’avoir causé dans son imprudence la mort d’Isaak. À la découverte qu’il était toujours en vie, mais défiguré et spolié de la place qui aurait dû être sienne : mutilé dans sa chair et sans nul doute grandement blessé dans son cœur… comment est-il censé réagir ? 

Tout ce qu’il trouve à faire, c’est lui offrir son œil. Demander la même blessure.   
Ça ne réparera rien. Ça ne lui rendra ni l’œil ni les années qu’il a perdus. Si Isaak accepte, c’est de la vengeance, pas de la justice.   
Et pourtant, Hyōga veut qu’il le fasse.

Faire pénitence, souffrir dans sa chair en espérant que ça fera cesser la douleur dans son cœur en échange... L’équation est biaisée, mais qui saura lui dire qu’il se trompe ?   
Depuis la mort de Natassia plus personne n’a parlé de simple pardon à Hyōga. À l’orphelinat, déjà un premier centre d’entraînement, il n’a jamais été question d’éthique. Tout le monde disait de maître Camus qu’il était épris de justice, mais... laquelle, vraiment ? sa froideur et sa droiture laissaient bien peu de place à la compassion. À l’époque, Isaak suivait ses traces.  
Oh, il aurait fait un meilleur chevalier que lui, Hyōga en est encore persuadé.

_C’est toi qui aurais dû être le Cygne. Mon imprudence t’a coûté cet œil et cette armure._

Mais non ; Isaak a toujours été un Kraken. Même sans l’accident, s’ils étaient restés en compétition jusqu’au bout, il est probable que l’Armure ne l’aurait pas accepté. Ça n’empêche pas Hyōga de penser qu’il ne la méritait pas non plus à l’origine.

Mais, « tu étais tellement meilleur que moi. J’aurais voulu avoir ta force.   
\- Et à quoi t’aurait-elle servi ? »  
La pique le blesse, et il reconnaît qu’elle est bien méritée ; celui qui pleure toujours la mort de sa mère et pensait à elle plus qu’à ses véritables devoirs… 

Pas juste sa force physique, alors. Sa force mentale aussi. Et pourtant…

« Si tu me le reproches tant, pourquoi m’avoir sauvé à l’époque ? si tu penses que je méritais d’être puni… Quoi que tu dises sur les faibles et les égoïstes tu as toujours su avoir pitié de moi. »

Mais aujourd’hui l’un et l’autre sont arrivés au bout de leur capacités à pardonner. Dans des camps opposés, ils doivent s’en tenir fermement à leurs choix et ne plus reculer. L’un et l’autre sont chacun persuadés d’avoir raison et d’avoir à corriger l’erreur de l’autre par la force. 

_Je t’admirais tant, c’est pour cela que je ne peux pas te pardonner de me décevoir. Et... j’aurais voulu être toi._

Il ne se rend même plus compte, que dans les restes d’un désir inconscient de ressembler à Isaak, il réclame peut-être en fait de partager tout de lui, jusqu’à ses cicatrices. Et si l’un des deux doit mourir maintenant de la main de l’autre, ce ne sera qu’une façon maladroitement déplacée d’essayer de supprimer les différences entre eux deux, passées et présentes.


End file.
